


Blood

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Kanaya - Freeform, Loss of self control, Microfic, Oneshot, Pain, Rainbow Drinkers, hunger, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Kanaya’s thirst for blood intensifies, her rationality slowly disappears.





	Blood

Blood.

Her head was spinning, all of her was shaking as her heart worked.

Her stomach growled, it felt like a knife currently cut it open, and her throat. The thirst was so bad, she could barely swallow, she could barely breathe anymore.

Being a rainbow drinker had some perks yes, being able to be out in the sun, increased agility and so on, but one unpleasant thing was the thirst.

The longing for some metallic blood from all over the spectrum, just the thoughts of putting her fangs into someone’s neck and devouring the warm nectar of life, it made her mouth water. All she craved was some delicious drops on her sensitive tongue.

It has been days since her last feed, and rationality was beginning to be thrown out of the window. She would kill for blood, she would violently hurt people for blood, she just had to be fed. The torture in her throat was becoming to much, like it was draining her very life from within, throwing away all her strengths, making everything ten times harder. Just blinking felt like running a few laps, and walking, it was like if someone tried to cut your legs off with an old, rusty dagger.

When she got blood, she don’t know if she would be able to stop in time.

Blood.

She needed blood.

Everyone around her, they smelled so good, her willpower slowly got thrown out of the window, they weren’t people.

They were a meal.

She needed it now. To drink someone, emptying all of them of some tasty blood, leaving her black lips colored in one of the spectrum colors.

What was her name?

Did it even matter?

Without blood, she wouldn’t even have a name. She needed to drink before she starved.

Yes, let the hunt begin.


End file.
